Unexpected Breakfast
by SageKiller
Summary: Harry wakes up to find the Dursleys acting really strange. Oneshot


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter. Excuse me while I drown my sorrows with more fanfiction.

**Unexpected Breakfast**

"Harry darling, wake up. Breakfast is on the table and it's your favorite!"

Harry had opened his eyes at the first knock on his door but now he wondered if he was still asleep. Surely Aunt Petunia should be waking up Dudley with that tone of voice?

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while grabbing for his glasses. He looked around as soon as they were on, but he didn't really need to see clearly to know he was in his cupboard as he should be.

"Harry? Are you up, dear?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia! I'll be out in a minute." No less confused, Harry hurried to get dressed and open the door. He gasped as soon as it was open, for the smell that had just barely tickled his nose was now hitting him full force. Pancakes and eggs! And…yes, that was bacon he smelled! Maybe whatever mood his aunt was in would make her want to let him have some?

Aunt Petunia was standing at the stove when he walked into the kitchen, with Uncle Vernon and Dudley already eating at the table. Harry was getting a bit worried now. Aunt Petunia usually woke him up earlier to make and serve breakfast. Why was he the last one awake? He hastened to the stove to take over for his aunt but she just laughed and motioned him to the table.

"Don't be silly, dear, you just sit down and I'll serve you in a minute. Now how many pancakes would you like?"

"Er…just one would be great thank you." Harry was not stupid enough to push his luck asking for more, but he did sit at the table as he was told. Uncle Vernon glanced at him around the morning paper.

"Morning, boy. Sleep well?"

Uncle Vernon too? "Er, yes Uncle Vernon. Good Morning. Morning Dudley."

Dudley grunted a greeting but considering he'd been expecting a blow it was more than enough. Before he could say anything else, not that he'd know what to say, Aunt Petunia placed a plate full of food in front of him. Not just one pancake but three, and eggs and bacon as well.

"Eat up boy, no reason to waste good food." Harry gave into temptation and started eating before they could change their minds. Of course he could only eat about half before he was full but Uncle Vernon looked meaningfully at his plate so he kept pushing the food around until he could find the courage to ask what he was really wondering.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia? Why are you – I mean, you're being a lot…nicer than usual. Did I do something good?"

Harry had been staring down at his plate while he talked but he pulled his head back up as he heard his relatives start laughing. Aunt Petunia giggled behind her hand as Uncle Vernon let out a deep chuckle. "Oh no dear," started his aunt, "it wasn't anything you did. Today is just a very special day. We wanted to celebrate it."

He looked wonderingly at his uncle who was nodding in agreement. Was it his birthday? No it couldn't be; it was barely springtime. Had Uncle Vernon gotten a promotion at work recently?

"Please, Uncle Vernon, what are we celebrating?" He tried not to tremble in his seat as Uncle Vernon stood up and leaned over the table, a sneer on his face.

"Why, April Fools' Day of course." With that announcement he grabbed Harry's plate off the table and dumped what was left of the still warm food on Harry's lap. He was frozen in his chair, not even noticing as Uncle Vernon picked up his coat, kissed his wife on the cheek, and left for work. He did notice when Dudley punched him in the gut before leaving too. As he threw up the first real breakfast he'd had that year he heard his aunt toss the mop onto the floor next to him before walking Dudley to the door, listening as he recounted how hard it had been not to hit him earlier. The door closed and the sound of Aunt Petunia's shoes came back to the tile floor of the kitchen.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up boy, there's weeding to be done!"

* * *

"And that's why I hate April Fools' Day. That was three years ago and I still can't stand April Fools' jokes, so none of you better prank me tomorrow!"

Harry glared at each of his dorm mates until they'd sworn not to do any pranking inside the dorm and Ron promised to make sure none of his brothers did either. As they got into their respective beds, he smiled. Telling that story was worth it if it got him out of the massive prank war the twins used to celebrate their birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I couldn't think of my prank of my own, but the holiday did inspire this! Hope you liked it, reviews would be loved 3**


End file.
